


Last to Know

by RealistTash



Series: Shut Up and Let Me [2]
Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Mild M rating for those that fluster easily, Tommi is a girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 12:56:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12482080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealistTash/pseuds/RealistTash
Summary: In which Kim and Trini’s relationship is discovered by their friends and families one by one.





	Last to Know

Billy was the first to find out. 

He knows, it came as a shock to him to.

It’s not that Trini and Kim were trying to hide their new relationship from everybody, they just wanted to spend time getting to know each other before getting anybody else involved.

It started with the little things Billy noticed, he’d be trying to judge behavioural patterns within their small group, one for the purpose of trying to get a better understanding of how the human brain works so he didn’t feel left out if he didn’t get an inside joke, and the other to monitor their training.

After training, Jason will wonder off to find the nearest form of protein, Zack will still be on an adrenaline high and challenge himself on climbs and jumps, he himself will tinker with whatever project he has going on, hopefully without blowing them all up, and Trini and Kim... they get, the best word he can use to describe it? For lack of a better word-

Clingy.

He jots down all of their habits throughout, Zack and Trini insulting each other in what he’s come to learn as ‘playful banter’ in which he’s been told makes them sibling-like in their closeness.

“But they aren’t related, Jason.”

“I know, it’s just that the way they act is the same way brothers and sisters sometimes act.”

“I don’t understand why they insult each other all the time though? You shouldn’t insult your family.”

“They are just joking around, Billy, they don’t mean what they say.” Jason thinks for a minute before continuing, “that’s just how they show each other they love each other, sometimes people do that.”

Billy has grasped that concept now, even so far as to join in with the occasional quip before smiling to see if he’d done it right. The resounding chuckles he gains tells him he has, especially when he says something to Zack and Trini fist pumps him. 

He looks over his notes from the past four weeks since they became Rangers, each person with their own highlighter colours and Zack’s plain and furrows his brow as he studies them. 

It’s only the two girls that have slight changes in their habits. They’ve always shared lingering touches according to his research, an arm brush here, shoulder nudge there. Then after the fight with Rita it turns to hand holding and heads resting on shoulders and arms wrapped around waists. 

His pen is moving on the pad as he watches them now, Trini’s legs thrown over Kim’s lap, her entire body flushed red while Kim whispers things into her ear, he can see the hint of a large smile as she says whatever it is that she’s saying, the majority of her face blocked by Trini’s. 

Billy watches as Trini pulls back with a gasp and a light shove at Kim’s shoulder, “I am not doing that in there.” 

Kim responds by pulling Trini back into her, hand now on Trini’s thigh and moving up until Trini chuckles and pushes it away.

He writes it down. 

Kim notices the motion and scrunches her nose at him, “what you doing over there, Billy?”

His head snaps up, startled out the question since he literally, ironically, has just made a side note of ‘ignores everything around them’. “I’m making notes about how training affects us all in case it’s needed for future reference.” 

“Oh yeah?” Trini turns so that she’s fully sat in Kim’s lap as she glances at him. “What’s it say about us?” 

Billy stutters and Kim smirks, having an idea of what’s in that little, blue book of his. “Just that you’re closer than usual after training.” 

Kim tilts her head to the side and Trini has to bite her lip at how adorable she looks. “How so?”

He perks up at the show of interest and his stutter turns to an excited grin. “Well before training you’re always touching slightly, like, just your arms or legs or whatever. But after training it almost seems like every inch of you is connected in some way. Like the prior adrenaline forces you to crave physical contact.”

“Interesting,” Trini states. “What about Zack and Jase?” 

“Jason always carries a minimum of three protein bars in his bag and it’s the first thing he goes to straight after training. He’ll wait a few minutes while they kick in and then leaves to presumably go home and rummage through his fridge. Zack leaves almost instantly, he hardly waits around to catch his breath unless Zordon wants to speak with us. I followed him a couple times and he’s still incredibly active, his adrenaline only heightening after training.” His grin doesn’t leave his face as he explains with his hands throughout, and then his shoulders sag as he shrugs placid, “I study or tinker.” 

Trini and Kim’s brows are raised when he looks back to them, nothing short of impressed.

The silence envelopes them for a moment and Billy’s leg bounces as he looks between them before blurting out, “are you two dating?” Trini scoffs and Kim bites her lip. “Each other I mean. It’s just that I’m not very good at these things but I’ve been trying and watching those movies Kimberly recommended-” Trini scowls at her- “and I think I’m starting to get it a bit more-”

Kim holds her hand up through a laugh before she holds Trini tighter against her, “Billy stop. Yes, we are dating. Have been for three weeks.” 

He claps at himself, Trini and Kim giving him soft smiles as he does, before he frowns, “why haven’t you told us? Don’t you trust us?” 

“Hey, Billy, it’s not that,” Trini says.

“Trini’s right,” Kim reassures, “we weren’t keeping it from you guys because we don’t trust you. It’s just that this is still relatively new and we wanted to spend time getting to know each other and just enjoying...” She turns to smile gently at Trini and leans to kiss her cheek. “Us.” 

Trini hums in agreement. “If anything bad happened between us we didn’t want to force you guys to choose. We needed to be sure this was going to work, that we could be together without letting our Ranger duties get in the way or vise versa.” 

“Not that, that was ever in doubt,” Kim drawls. 

Billy shuffles through his notes again, this time paying attention to fighting techniques and wins vs losses before he nods to himself. “For what it’s worth, my research shows that your victory percentage as a pair is well above any other coupling. It proves that you work well together as a team.” 

Kim leans forward and tugs on Trini’s ear with her teeth, preening at the whimper she receives, “if only he knew how good we work together.” 

He’s not paying attention to them and nods at himself one final time, “yes, I believe your relationship will be beneficial to the team.”

It’s his own small way of approval, and they grin at him. “Thanks, Billy. But could we keep this between the three of us?” Billy goes to say something but Trini interrupts him. “I know you don’t like keeping secrets, especially from Jason, but just for now? We’d like them to find out from us instead of hearing it from somebody else.” 

He sighs, relenting, “okay, I promise I won’t say anything unless I feel as though it’s necessary. For example if one of you get hurt during a mission.” 

“Fair enough. Thank you, Billy. We appreciate it.” 

Billy gives Kim a thumbs up in response before he stands, “I have to get home for dinner. See you both at school tomorrow?” 

They nod and watch him leave before Kim turns to Trini with a smirk and just as Trini begins to ask her what she’s up to, Kim lifts herself into a standing position, carrying Trini away bridal style. “Come on.”

“Where are you taking us?”

“We’re going to have sex in my zord.” 

Trini gapes at her, “I told you I wasn’t going to do that.” 

Kim stops abruptly, seeking out Trini’s lips in a heavy kiss full of tongue and teeth and waits until Trini sags and whines against her. “Really? No interest?”

“Fine, but if Alpha has hidden cameras in there or something I’m blaming you.”

“Deal.”

-

Kim’s parents find out next, and it’s in every embarrassing cliché way imaginable. 

A deep bruise that’s only going to last a couple hours is being bitten into Trini’s hip as she squirms under Kim’s mouth, top shoved up under her neck and jeans unbuttoned, pulled down along with her underwear around the top of her thighs as Kim trials a map down her body. “Fuck, Kim. We’re supposed to be studying.” 

She feels Kim smirk against her hip and she already knows what she’s going to say. “The human body is part of biology.” 

“You use that excuse every time.” 

Kim surges up to kiss her and Trini forgets what she was complaining about instantly. “And we go through this every time,” Kim mumbles against her lips, “it’s practically foreplay at this point.” 

Nails rake up Trini’s side and Kim stares at her knowingly as she shudders, fully aware that Trini is two seconds away from relenting.

They really do go through this every single time they make plans to study at Kim’s house.

The door flies open and Trini squeaks, shoving Kim off of her onto the floor as she scrambles under the covers, using the sheet as a barrier to straighten out her clothes. “Dinner will be ready in ten minutes, Kimberly.” Kim’s mom stops short and quirks her brow at a flushed Kim laying on the floor with a timid smile before looking to the lump on the bed. “Hello, Trini.” 

“Hi, Mrs. Hart,” Trini mumbles, the sound muted by the duvet. 

“Will you finally be joining us for dinner?” She leans on the door frame, crossing her arms in an attempt to hold in her laughter. 

“That’d be great, Mrs. Hart.”

She clears her throat, needing to get out of the room before she laughs and traumatises the poor girl and looks to her daughter. “Make that five minutes, Kimberly.” Kim salutes her with a grin and waits until her mom closes the door before she bursts out laughing. 

Trini whips the sheet away from her head to stare wide eyed at her, mouth dropping open. “How are you laughing right now?” 

Kim stands up, ready to lay on top of Trini but her smile turns to a pout when she’s refused. “Come on, baby, it’s not that bad.” 

“Your mom practically caught us making out. Heavily. With me nearly half naked. Please tell me how it could’ve been worse.” 

With a shrug, Kim instead settles next to her on the bed, “she could’ve walked in fifteen minutes later, then she’d have gotten a full show.” 

“Kimberly!”

Kim’s eyes widen as she sucks her lips into her mouth to hold back a smile. “Did you just Kimberly me? Ouch.” Trini huffs, crosses her arms with a glare and Kim softens. She pulls a reluctant Trini to her chest and runs her fingers through Trini’s hair, knowing it calms her. “Stop worrying. My mom has been bugging me to ask you out for weeks.” Trini blinks at her. “Seriously, she’s going to be ecstatic about this revelation.”

“But she nearly caught us-”

“Doing what most people in a relationship do. She isn’t a prude, she knows her daughter has had sex before, and now she knows she’s currently having sex.” Kim leans down to kiss Trini softly the next time she looks up at her and Kim decides to turn playful, “she’s probably planning our wedding already.” 

Trini shrugs, going along with the joke, “saves me the trouble of having to do anything. My only condition is I get to pick the cake.” 

Kim hums, “I’m sure she can agree with that, but there will definitely be an Indian dessert table so your cake choice had better be the best ever.” 

“Girls!” Trini goes wide eyed again, as if she’d forgotten what had just happened for a moment.

“My parents aren’t the same as yours, baby, they’ll accept you.”

Trini noses Kim’s neck, breathing in the relaxing scent, “I like it when you call me that.”

“Then it’s a good job I like saying it, cause I’m going to be calling you baby for a long, long time.” 

They eventually move themselves after Kim’s mom shouts them again, threatening to come upstairs if she doesn’t hear movement. The past couple of incredibly soppy minutes registering to Trini and she glares at Kim, “if you ever tell anyone about what was just said I will end you, Hart.”

Kim holds her hands up in surrender, “hey, I’m not an idiot, I know a good thing when I’ve got it.” 

The table is full of amused silence by the Harts’ and embarrassment from Trini. “So, how long have the two of you been dating?” 

Trini’s fork scrapes sharply across the plate as she looks to Kim for help only to receive a quirked brow. “Oh, erm, about a month, Mr. Hart.” 

“It was a month on Wednesday.” 

“Kimberly! How dare you keep her locked away from us for all that time?” 

Kim splutters before Trini steps in, “that was actually my fault, Mrs. Hart. My parents aren’t the most... accepting. I thought the fewer people that know the safer it was for the two of us to keep seeing each other.” 

“Well your parents are fools,” she states adamantly. Trini gawks at her in shock. “You are more than welcome in this house any time, Trini.” 

“Thank you.” 

With a nod, they continue to eat in a comfortable silence, mild chatter between mouthfuls until plates are empty and Trini’s offer of helping to clear up politely denied. 

Trini is wrapped up in a hug after she gets her bags from upstairs, her mom having text her to come home and she sinks into the embrace. “I haven’t seen Kimberly smile so much in years, Trini. Thank you for making that happen.” 

She pulls back and looks at Kim fondly, “I’m the lucky one, Mrs. Hart.” She shakes her head, backtracking, “I mean, yeah, it’s cool. No doubt.” 

Kim gives her a sweet kiss goodbye, asking if Trini wants her to stop by tonight and Trini nods, making her leave. Kim’s mom stares at her until she gets annoyed, “what?”

“You do have a lock on your door, Kimberly. I suggest you use it next time.” Kim blushes as she makes her way up the stairs but is stopped once more. “Oh and Kimberly? Next time Trini comes over at some point during the night, please inform her she can use the front door, there’s no reason for her to endanger herself by scaling the wall to your window.” 

Her blush deepens as she chokes on her question of ‘how long have you known about that, exactly?’, replying instead with, “got it.”

-

A thunderstorm brings about the events of Trini’s brothers finding out, though they aren’t convinced the boys are old enough to understand what it is they’ve figured out. 

It isn’t the thunder that has either of them shooting up in bed and grasping their chests, it’s the overwhelming sense of fear and panic.

Billy.

Their connections to each other only grows each day, but unless serious, the feelings don’t really affect them too much. Usually a text or call ensures if one of them need to be with the person they feel or not.

This? This is one of those times when it’s serious. 

Kim is already out of bed and throwing clothes at Trini as she shrugs on her own shorts when both of their phones beep at a group text.

 **Jason:** Don’t worry, I got him.

They relax only slightly, still feeling Billy’s suffering the entire time it takes Jason to get to his house and calm him down.

“He’s still getting night terrors, this storm won’t be helping,” Kim says, settling back in the bed and pulling Trini on top of her. 

“Can you blame him? He’ll probably have them for the rest of his life, but hopefully the more time that passes, the less it will happen.” 

Kim nods and presses a kiss to the top of Trini’s head, “yeah, you don’t seem to be as bad as that first week.” 

Trini nuzzles into Kim’s neck, never failing to calm her. “You being here makes it easier. You should see me when we’re not together.”

“I can feel you remember? It’s agony when you’re with Zack or Jason for the night. I’m itching to run to you even though I know they’re both capable of bringing you down.”

“You can, you know? I’ll just kick them out.” 

She feels Kim’s chest rise and fall in a short chuckle and they jump when the next clap of thunder brings two bodies running into the room and shuffling down between them. “Hey guys, the thunder scaring you?”

Carlos scoffs, “no.” His statement falls flat when he brings the sheet over his head as the thunder gets more intense. 

“We just thought you girls might be so we came in to protect you,” Samuel says after.

“Oh is that right?” Kim smirks and shakes her head when they both rapidly nod. “Well I don’t know if you know this, but your sister is pretty badass.” 

Carlos rolls his eyes, “Trini is a kitten.” 

Trini glares at the back of his head, waiting for Kim’s obvious joke. “She’s more like a sabretooth tiger.” 

“Very funny, Hart.” Trini cuddles around her brothers as the storm hits directly above them. “How about we all protect each other?” They nod and relax, settling between Kim and Trini but still wide awake while the storm continues.

Samuel plays with his fingers, a nervous tick he has. “Trini, are you and Kimmy girlfriends?” 

Kim’s eyes dart to her, not wanting to say anything Trini isn’t comfortable with. “What makes you ask that, Sammy?” 

“He saw you kiss when Kimmy left the other day.”

“Shut up, Carlos!” 

“Well you did.” 

Trini swallows hard but refuses to lie to them. “We are. Is that okay with you?” 

They nod and Carlos speaks up again, “she’s really pretty, Trini.”

Kim laughs lightly as Trini rolls her eyes, “yeah you’ve mentioned that a couple times. You trying to steal my girl away from me, Carlos?” 

He pouts and shakes his head at her.

“Listen guys, I need you both to do me a solid and not tell mom and dad about this, okay?” 

“Sarah from soccer practice has two dads. Mom said it isn’t normal but they always bring us snacks and play around with us and they’re always smiling no matter what people say about them and Sarah said it doesn’t matter what other people think because her dads love each other and there’s nothing not normal about that.”

Samuel nods along with him, “yeah and we like having Kimmy around. Don’t worry, sis, we got your back.” 

Trini can’t speak through the tear in her eye so Kim takes over from her, leaning down to kiss each of the boys on their forehead and a peck on Trini’s lips, “I love you guys.” 

As the storm calms and the boys settle, Trini can’t help but wonder how deep that statement goes. 

Kim throws one arm over the three, her fingers dancing along Trini’s hip, and the other over their heads as she plays with Trini’s hair and Trini thinks she has her answer. 

-

Kimberly Hart does not like Tommi Oliver. 

She’s smug. She’s arrogant. She’s tall and pretty and has green hair.

Other than the hair and pale skin tone, she’s a carbon copy of Kim if Kim was into the whole grunge look thing. 

And Kim hates it. 

Hates the way her eyes stay on Trini a tad too long for her liking, hates that she’s settled herself so well with the other four members of the team. Hates that Alpha is fawning over her and Zordon telling her that the Green Ranger is ‘special’.

Like, they’re all fucking special, that’s why they have damn superpowers and are destined to save the world over and over again. 

Kim groans as Zack bellows out a laugh at something she says before Trini flops down next to her. “What’s up with you?” 

“Nothing,” she grunts.

“Yeah it looks like nothing.” 

Taking a deep breath, Kim looks warily between Trini and Tommi. “I don’t know, something just doesn’t sit right with me about her, you know?” 

Trini shrugs, “she seems pretty cool to me.” 

“Yellow and Green, you’re up,” Billy shouts, taking notes. 

Tommi looks at Kim and smirks at her. She fucking smirks at her and Kim has to clench her fists not to say anything. 

She watches their match with more interest than every other, swatting Jason’s hand away when he tries to clean up the cut along her arm from earlier. Tommi gets Trini in a head lock and Kim sits forward, watching Trini’s face as she plans her next move. “Come on, baby, you know what to do.”

“What?”

“I wasn’t talking to you.” Jason shrugs and watches the match with her.

A light goes off behind Trini’s eyes and it’s obvious that Tommi thinks she’s going to try and flip her so she puts her weight into her legs, but instead Trini ducks down, lays on her stomach and slides backwards between Tommi’s legs before she stands and kicks the back of knee, bringing her to the floor. 

Kim looks on as Trini jumps on Tommi’s back, twisting her arm behind it so Tommi is incapable of moving and tugs until Tommi is forced to tap out. 

She can feel the desire swirling through her as Trini stands, sweat gleaming in every dent of muscle and chest rising and falling in rapid succession as she attempts to catch her breath. 

Trini holds her hand down to help Tommi up but Tommi gives her a wink instead and pulls Trini down so she lands with zero grace on top of her, stumbling and laughing as she attempts to stand back up as quickly as possible. 

Kim sees red at the display and she’s up before she knows it, addressing Jason with her eyes on Trini, who stumbles back when she meets Kim’s eyes. “We’re done for today, yeah? Yeah. Great.” 

She doesn’t wait for an answer as she grabs Trini’s arm and ushers them towards the showers with lightening speed. 

“What was that about?” Zack’s question goes ignored as Billy quickly sets up the next match in order not to spill what he knows. 

The lighting in the showers is dull and kind of creepy, the job not on Alpha’s list of priorities for the ship but right now it suits the atmosphere perfectly. Kim is on her in an instant and she’s never been more happy that the showers are in cubicles as Kim literally tears her tank in half, in too much of a rush to waste time lifting it over Trini’s head. “Kim, what-”

Her words are cut off as Kim’s mouth attacks her and she moans loudly into it at the scrape of Kim’s teeth against her bottom lip. 

It leaves her breathless and she has to pull Kim’s head away before she suffocates. 

Not that it’s a bad way to go.

Kim takes the opportunity to bite and lick down her jaw and neck, mumbling words between each swipe of her tongue that Trini barely registers as Kim’s hands move to the waist of her shorts to tug them down. Words like ‘mine’, and ‘she can’t have you’, and ‘fuck you’re so hot’, and it hits Trini then.

Kimberly Hart is jealous. 

Trini never though that jealousy and possessiveness were good traits, but on Kim it makes her mouth water and heart pound and swoon all at once. Her hands grip Kim’s shoulders until even her blunt nails break the skin. 

Once Kim has stripped them both and reaches back to turn the nozzle, she grabs Trini’s thighs and lifts her until they’re wrapped around her waist, moving them under the water as she presses Trini’s back against the wall with a thud. 

Teeth clamp down on her bottom lip until it bleeds and it’s only when Kim registers the taste of blood that she pulls back, panting heavily into Trini’s mouth and her glazed eyes open in silent apology but Trini pulls her hair and Kim’s eyes suddenly darken again causing her to smirk. “That’s it, Hart, show me what you got.” 

Kim growls as she reclaims Trini’s lips, pushes her so hard against the wall they swear they hear it crack but it goes ignored in favour of Kim’s hand skating up Trini’s thigh, all sense of build up non-existent as she strives towards her destination in claim. 

Trini whimpers as Kim’s thumb runs along her hip bone when a knock at the shower door startles them and Kim groans, pulling back to rest her forehead against Trini’s. “You have got to be fucking kidding me.” 

A hand runs down her cheek to smooth out her frown before Trini leans up to kiss the top of her head. The person knocks again and Kim has to take a breath to steady herself while Trini looks at her, “just promise not to knock anybody’s tooth out.”

“They put it back,” Kim says as she rolls her eyes before raising her voice above the water. “I’m a little busy here.” Trini licks her lips and Kim can tell straight away that she’s in trouble. Her hand tugs Kim’s hair until her neck is exposed and she leans forward to pepper Kim’s neck in light kisses, grinning against skin at the ‘fuck, baby’ it gains her. 

“Yeah, sorry to disturb.” And Kim snarls.

Tommi. Fucking. Oliver. 

“I just wanted to make sure you were okay. You seemed a little... wound up back there and I know we aren’t as close as the others, but we’re a team, you know? I don’t want whatever issue you have with me to affect that.” 

“Then maybe you should stop hitting on my girlfriend,” she grumbles only enough for Trini to barely hear.

Trini pecks her lips, “play nice.” 

“Tommi? Not to be a dick or anything, but couldn’t this have waited until I’m out of the shower? It’s a little awkward.” Kim’s eyes roll back as Trini starts rolling her hips along her stomach and her abs clench in reflex, which sets off a moan from Trini. 

“Yeah. Right, sorry. I’ve been told I have the worst sense for those kind of things. Look, I just, I just want to let you know that I’m not after Trini or whatever, and like, even if I wanted to try and steal her away from you it’s obvious I’d have no chance in hell. But I don’t. To be clear. So can we put whatever this animosity is behind us and start again?” 

Kim’s head lolls forward to pant in Trini’s ear as she hears quiet whimpers down her own as Trini’s movements pick up. “Why- why do you think it involves Trini?” 

Trini groans, “can you just agree with whatever she’s saying so she can leave please? Unless you want to have a conversation while we do this.” 

“Yeah. Sure, whatever, Tommi.” God she’s so whipped. 

“Awesome.” And Trini doesn’t know how, but she can  feel Tommi’s grin through the door. “Later, Trini.” 

Trini’s laugh echoes through the water into the outside world. “Bye, Tommi.” They wait until they know they’re in the clear and Trini bites her lip with a smug grin, “just so you know, Tommi totally has a thing for Zack.” Kim blushes in embarrassment and Trini unwraps her legs from around Kim’s waist before pushing down on her shoulders, “now get to work, Hart.”

Kim smirks and sinks to her knees, looking up through her eyelashes, “yes, ma’am.”

-

Zack is pissed when he finds out he’s the last to know.

He’s not the last, Jason is after Zack blurts it out. 

It starts as any normal day, except Kim insists on doing something for their two month anniversary. 

“It’s going to be super romantic.” 

Trini raises her brow, “you said that about our first official date and we ended up getting soaked because you were adamant that the sky was going to be clear for the meteorite shower.”

Kim’s arms drape over Trini’s shoulder as she begins to sway them back and forth, “at least it was a warm night and anyway, you’re telling me you’d have preferred a candle lit dinner or something?” Trini scrunches her nose. “That’s what I thought. Plus I think I more than made it up to you at the hotel.” 

“How did you even manage to score champagne?”

“I have my ways.” 

Their phones beep at the same time.

 **Jason:** Incoming. Ship. Now.

They rush towards the cliff and don’t think twice now about plummeting in. 

The others are already waiting for them and Zordon quickly explains the new threat before they head to their zords. 

“Don’t you think it’s weird how Tommi gets a dragon but we’ve all got dinosaurs? And that she doesn’t even have to be in it to control it?”

“Yours flies, babe. It’s going to take a lot to be better than that. A dragon isn’t it.” Trini doesn’t even look at Kim as she says, “and wipe that smug smile off of your face. It’s unattractive.”

Kim pulls her back before she gets in her tiger and clings on to her waist, “like hell it is.” She steps away and makes to climb into her pterodactyl but stops short. “By the way, I was going to tell you this tonight but I’m completely in love with you.” Trini’s mouth gapes and Kim grins wide. “Okay, see you at the violence.” 

Trini finds her voice as soon as the door closes, “are you serious? You’re going to say that now?” Kim only continues to grin at her. “Kimberly! Don’t you dare fly away from me.” A wink before Kim starts her engine. “Kimberly Ann Hart I swear to god if you even think about-” Kim blows her a kiss as she flies away. “And she’s gone. Oh, hey Trini,” she mumbles to herself as she climbs, “just thought I’d randomly drop this bombshell on you before we risk our lives again and give you zero time to say it back because I’m Kimberly Hart and I think I’m fucking adorable.” She settles in, grunts when she’s pulled firmly into her seat and huffs before following the others. 

The events after the fight are electric. The adrenaline coursing through their veins has them skip the drive-in movie Kim had planned to take Trini on and leads them straight to the hotel room, Trini’s scolding cut off as Kim kisses her with renowned vigour, Trini’s gasp of ‘I love you too, you idiot’ lost in pants and moans, declarations of love repeated over and over again, screams into the air that maybe cause them to break the bed.

And the desk.

And the shower.

Honestly, Trini lost count. 

Their connection was heightened beyond anything they could imagine, could not only feel their own pleasure, but each others, making everything so much more intense. 

But back to Zack.

He strolls in with purpose, eyeing each of the four. “I have a minimum of two questions depending on how the first one is answered. And I have a feeling I won’t need more than two.” Trini rolls her eyes in disinterest but Billy perks up. “So did anyone other than me feel as though they could do a triathlon followed by scaling a mountain for no reason at all last night?” 

Jason shrugs, “I mean, I had a sudden urge to go for a run.” 

Billy and Tommi just smile at Kim and Trini as they blush and Zack snaps his fingers, “I knew it! Come on then, how long have you two been hooking up?” 

“What?” Jason’s sudden question is answered by a pat on the back from Billy.

“And you think it’s us because?” Kim snickers into Trini’s shoulder, unable to find words.

“Fact one: I have the deepest connection with Trini so it makes sense that I’d feel it more than the others.”

“Watch it,” Kim warns, but Zack shrugs at her with a challenging brow. 

He taps on his second finger, “fact two: it had to be at least one of us and I was flying solo last night-”

“Gross.”

“So it obviously wasn’t me. Which left the four of you. Tommi is totally into me so I know it wasn’t her,” he winks at her and she rolls her eyes, but doesn’t deny it, “Trini is gay, no shit I know, so that could only leave Kim as her go-to. But if it was Kim the only other option other than Trini would be Jason, no offence, Billy.”

Billy holds his hands up, “none taken.”

“And we all know that thought is disgusting as hell.” The group nod in agreement, Kim even feeling slightly offended at Jason’s look. “Billy and Jason will probably get something going eventually, let’s be realistic about that.” Zack grins to himself as he points between Kim and Trini, “fact three: the way you two look at each other is seriously nauseating and it was bound to happen eventually. Which leads me to my unanswered question; how long have you two been hooking up?” 

Trini sighs and leans back into Kim’s chest, bringing one of Kim’s hands around her body to hold it. “Yesterday was two months.” 

Zack sputters, “two months? As in two whole months and not one of us clicked on? I thought we were bros.” 

He looks genuinely hurt and grasps his chest in mortification when Trini says, “I never agreed to that.” 

“I knew,” Billy pipes up, looking proud of himself, “I was the first to know.”

“You were the first to find out,” Kim gently corrects, “we told Zordon and Alpha to make sure it’s all above board and that if we were going to break any rules by being together then we should know about them.” 

Tommi shrugs, “I knew too. Damn you guys are slow. Not you, Billy. You’re a genius.” Billy tilts his head as of to say ‘I know’.

“I was the last to know?”

Jason opens his mouth to correct him, “actually-”

“I was the last to know?” He trudges over to them and wraps them in a hug. “I’m so mad at you but I’m so happy for you.” 

“Ew. Get off of me.” Trini pushes at him through laughter until he stumbles back. “Right, now that it’s all out in the open can we get back to training? I’m feeling a Black on Yellow match.”

They part and make their way to the pit. Jason stops them with a hand on their shoulders and a smile, Billy claps, following after Jason and apologising profusely about keeping a secret from him, Tommi winks at them and Zack pouts, feet dragging as he walks.

Kim shakes her head at the antics and leans down to kiss Trini, “I love you.”

“You are such a sap,” she jokes before sighing with a grin, “I love you too. Now shut up and let me go kick Zack’s ass.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send me prompts either on here or my tumblr, @realist-tash


End file.
